100 Day Challenge
by MrsTanaka
Summary: (Iwaizumi x Reader x Oikawa) I decided to take this challenge and use it to write about reader-chan's life after having transferred into Aobajosai. This will pretty much be just a bunch of loosely connected one-shot and drabbles. I mainly made this with Iwaizumi in mind, but I'll probably have an ending for the both him and Oikawa. Using the first chapter to explain everything.
1. Notice

Damn it! I keep finding inspiration in all the wrong characters. Anyways, I found this challenge thing online and decided I wanted to go ahead and give it a try. I'm supposed to choose my OTP which I really don't have (at the moment) so instead I'm doing Iwaizumi x Reader-chan x Oikawa for my pairing. I'm supposed to post something for them every day for 100 days and of course follow the theme with it all too. I will be getting something posted for my other two stories very soon! I have no given number on how many words each chapter will be, but I'm hoping I won't go any lower than 500 words on a chapter. These pieces will all be loosely related to each other, but the fanfiction itself won't be flowing in any particular way. It would be easier to think of this as your life with the two boys. Also, I want to thank **Chibi No Baka** again because oh my god, they're just freaking amazing for making me feel so special with all the reviews they leave.

1\. Introduction-  
2\. Love-  
3\. Light-  
4\. Dark-  
5\. Seeking Solace-  
6\. Break Away-  
7\. Dream-  
8\. Innocence-  
9\. Drive-  
10\. Breathe Again-  
11\. Memory-  
12\. Insanity-  
13\. Misfortune-  
14\. Smile-  
15\. Silence-  
16\. Illusion-  
17\. Blood-  
18\. Rainbow-  
19\. Gray-  
20\. Fortitude-  
21\. Vacation-  
22\. Mother Nature-  
23\. Cat-  
24\. No Time-  
25\. Trouble Lurking-  
26\. Tears-  
27\. Foreign-  
28\. Sorrow-  
29\. Happiness-  
30\. Under the Rain-  
31\. Flowers-  
32\. Night-  
33\. Expectations-  
34\. Stars-  
35\. Hold My Hand-  
36\. Fairy Tale-  
37\. Eyes-  
38\. Abandoned-  
39\. Water-  
40\. Rated-  
41\. Teamwork-  
42\. Standing Still-  
43\. Dying-  
44\. Two Roads-  
45\. Heaven-  
46\. Family-  
47\. Creation-  
48\. Childhood-  
49\. Stripes-  
50\. Breaking the Rules-  
51\. Sport-  
52\. Deep in Thought-  
53\. Keeping a Secret-  
54\. Tower-  
55\. Waiting-  
56\. Danger Ahead-  
57\. Sacrifice-  
58\. Kick in the Head-  
59\. No Way Out-  
60\. Rejection-  
61\. Beautiful-  
62\. Magic-  
63\. Do Not Disturb-  
64\. Multitasking-  
65\. Horror-  
66\. Traps-  
67\. Playing the Melody-  
68\. Hero-  
69\. Annoyance-  
70\. 67%-  
71\. Obsession-  
72\. Mischief Managed-  
73\. I Can't-  
74\. Are You Challenging Me?-  
75\. Mirror-  
76\. Broken Pieces-  
77\. Test-  
78\. Drink-  
79\. Starvation-  
80\. Words-  
81\. Pen and Paper-  
82\. Can You Hear Me?-  
83\. Heal-  
84\. Out Cold-  
85\. Spiral-  
86\. Seeing Red-  
87\. Food-  
88\. Pain-  
89\. Through the Fire-  
90\. Triangle-  
91\. Drowning-  
92\. All That I Have-  
93\. Give Up-  
94\. Last Hope-  
95\. Advertisement-  
96\. In the Storm-  
97\. Safety First-  
98\. Puzzle-  
99\. Solitude-  
100\. Relaxation-


	2. Day one: Introduction

**Day 1 theme** : Introduction

 _'Today is the day,'_ you thought to yourself as you stood outside your new classroom. You were a third year who had just transferred into Aobajosai from Nekoma. Did you honestly want to make the move? No, not really. You had friends in your old school, the school colors were cooler too, and you didn't have any ridiculous pretty boy's that the girls went wild over in your school. Sure, Kuroo had always been pretty popular with the ladies, but it wasn't as if he had hoards and hoards of fangirls flocking around him. Maybe you'd be lucky though and not have to deal with him all too often? It was only one year, right? You were sure you get through this. All you had to do was finish up your final year of high school here and then you'd be able to move back to Tokyo! Yeah, that's it, you just had to look on the positive side of things. You smiled lightly before finally entering your classroom.

"Ah, you must be the new student I was informed about. (Full name), correct?" the teacher spoke up as you nodded your head in response and looked over the students you hoped to one day call friends…and then you saw him.

 _Crap._

It was the only word that your brain seemed capable of processing the moment your eyes settled on a familiar light brown haired boy. You would be stuck in the same class as him and right after you'd told yourself that you might be lucky enough to escape any interactions with him too. The sound of the teacher speaking to you pulled your attention away from the boy whom was brightly smiling at you.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class (L/N) and then take the available seat in the back," he stated while your eyes slowly trailed over toward the seat right beside the famous volleyball captain.

' _Double crap_!' you thought to yourself while internally groaning at just how shitty your luck was.

You slowly bowed to the class while trying to keep your obvious disdain for the boy off of your face.

"Hello, my name is (Full name) and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Please, take care of me," you stated simply before slowly moving toward your seat blinking a few times in surprise when you saw the rather stern face of the Volleyball vice-captain sitting at the desk in front of you. Wasn't he the one that was always keeping the captain in check and kicking him around? You'd only been to a few of their games since it was a four hour trip from Tokyo to Miyagi, but from what you had seen the boy was greatly respected by his team and the captain. Not that the captain wasn't respected as well, but from the looks of the few games you saw you had to wonder who pulled the reigns on their friendship. You smiled toward the dark haired male and almost giggled when you saw him blush slightly before nodding his head in some form of greeting. It wasn't long before you were finally slipping into the seat behind him

"Hello, (Y/N)-chan, I'm Oikawa T-," the captain beside you started speaking, but you quickly cut him off before he could finish.

"Oikawa Toru, I already know," you said simply as you watched his smile brighten a few knots.

"Iwa-chan, look~ I met another fan and she's super cute too," the boy spoke up as he waved a hand to the spiky haired boy across from him. Said boy only glared back at him and tried to keep his temper in check since yelling at Oikawa right now was hardly worth the trouble he'd get into for it.

"I'm a fan of your skills in Volleyball; not so much you as a person, so please don't get me confused with your other fans," you stated while trying to hide the light blush on your cheeks by digging around in your bag for your notebook. It wasn't that you liked or disliked Oikawa, really, you just found his fans annoying, but how could you not blush when someone just so easily admitted that they found you cute? You smiled lightly at the look on Oikawa's face and the stifled laughter of the ace in front of you. It wasn't every day they met a girl who was immune to Oikawa's charms.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," the man in front of you finally introduced himself after having stopped his strained chuckling.

"I know…I'm a fan of yours too," you said happily and watched as his backside seemed to stiffen for a moment.

Iwaizumi found himself glad that he was sitting in front of you and Oikawa since it meant that he could easily hide the slight blush on his cheeks from the both of you


	3. Day 2: Food

**Day 2: Food**

"(Y/N)-chan! Come sit over here with us!" Oikawa called out to you as he enthusiastically waved at you. You quickly looked over toward him raising a brow when you noticed he was sitting with the Volleyball team. You had expected him to sit with a bunch of girls or hiding from said girls so he could enjoy his lunch in peace, but surprisingly he was sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of the students. You smiled slightly before walking toward the light brown haired male thankful that he had invited you to sit with him and his friends since you didn't really know anyone else around here. You quickly took a seat in front him beside Iwaizumi and a male who seemed to have a unique shade of pink-brown hair. He looked toward you for a second before muttering a quiet 'hello' to which you happily returned.

"Thanks for inviting me Oikawa-san. I really wasn't sure where I was going to sit," you spoke up quietly before giving him something of a smile which he quickly made sure to return with a bright one of his own.

"It's not a problem! Besides, Iwa-chan was the one who-," Oikawa started, but didn't finish since he was soon slumping over while whining in a bit of pain. "Iwa-chan! You're so violent!" he cried out as he leaned forward to rub his shin. You could only assume that the dark haired boy had kicked his friend from below the table. You quietly laughed at the antics of the two of them before raising a hand to gently press into the vice-captains back.

"Well then, thank you Iwaizumi-san," you said while dropping your hand away from his back and finally removing the lid from your bento. You chose to not tease the poor man on how he had stiffened under your touch or how his cheeks had indeed grown a bit pink; however, that didn't stop his best friend from saying something.

"Uwah! Are you blushing, Iwa-chan?!" the captain stated rather surprised only to be met with another swift kick from under the table.

"Will you shut up and eat already Trashykawa!" he yelled at his best friend ignoring the way everyone at the table tried to hold back there laughs; yourself included. You couldn't help thinking that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Sure, Oikawa was kind of annoying and you found the amount of girls that kept staring over at him rather ridiculous, but it seemed like he was in good hands with Iwaizumi. Not only that, but it wasn't as if he was too over the top as you had suspected him to be. You slowly began eating your food before you were pulled from your thoughts once more by the bickering best friends.

"What the hell, Shittykawa?!" the dark haired boy beside you exclaimed just as the captain quite literally took the largest bite of fish you had ever seen a man take. "I'm going to punch you," Iwaizumi added as his hands quickly balled up into two fists and you swore you heard the crack of his chopsticks breaking.

"Oh! Um…Iwaizumi-san! You can have some of my food instead, okay?" you stated happily as you used your chopsticks to quickly transfer two of your octopus sausages into his bento; one of your rice balls followed those two sausages soon after. "The rice ball is filled with pickled plum…I hope that's alright?" you asked and watched as the dark haired vice-captain turned just about the brightest shade of red you'd ever seen on a man. You in turn couldn't help blushing as well.

"That's not fair! How come Iwa-chan gets to eat (Y/N)-chan's food? I want some too!" Oikawa said while looking toward the two of you with what you could only assume was fake hurt. Iwaizumi looked as if he was about to yell at the man once more, but you surprisingly beat him to the punch.

"No, you shouldn't have stolen food from Iwaizumi-san that wasn't very nice at all," you said and watched as the male quickly took on something of a dejected state.

"It's good…" Iwaizumi said from beside you quickly drawing your attention to him. You could only smile as you watched him take another bite.

"Don't rub it in!" Oikawa cried out as you laughed at the whine in his voice.


	4. Day 3: Dark

**Day 3: Dark**

You hated nights like this. The storm outside was raging louder with each passing second and you were positive that you could barely hear yourself think. If that wasn't bad enough then the fact that your power was out just put the lost nail in the coffin.

You hated the dark.

Maybe it was a bit childish of you to still be a bit afraid of the dark and sleep with the television still running every night, but what could you do? It wasn't like you could just swallow your fear and get over it just like that. A small and girlish shriek escaped your lips as the sound of thunder shook your room. You gripped tighter to your blankets keeping it firmly in place over your head shaking in fear and wishing your parents were currently home, but they were unfortunately working late tonight. You slowly reached a shaky hand to remove your phone from under your pillow. Maybe texting those two Volleyball junkies would help get your mind off of things. You quickly joined the chat that had been previously set up by Oikawa a few days ago.

 **From, You  
To, Bara Man, Pretty Boy**

Are you guys on right now?

 **From, Bara Man  
To, you, Pretty Boy**

I'm here…don't know about Trashykawa.

 **From, Pretty Boy  
To, you, Bara Man**

Iwa-chan! Why are you being so mean to me?!

You smiled slightly at the responses of the two of them happy about the fact that they were actually online. You shook lightly in a bit of fear when another round of thunder exploded through the sky. The grip on your phone increased tenfold and you had to force yourself to calm down or risk breaking it. A flood of messages coming in quickly called your attention away from the shaking of your house or the lighting of the sky.

 **From, Bara Man  
To, You, Pretty Boy**

(Y/N)-san? You still there?

 **From, Pretty Boy  
To, You, Bara Man**

(Y/N)-CHAN! Iwa-chan! You scared her away, didn't you?!

 **From, Bara Man  
To, You, Pretty Boy**

SHUT UP ALREADY SHITTYKAWA!

 **From, You  
To, Bara Man, Pretty Boy**

Lol, guys, sorry, I'm just a bit…afraid of thunder storms…

 **From, Bara Man  
To, You, Pretty Boy**

Oikawa….you live close to her, right?

 **From, Pretty Boy  
To, Bara Man, You**

I'm already on it Iwa-chan!

 **From, You  
To, Bara Man, Pretty Boy**

On what? What's going on?

 **From, Bara Man  
To, You, Pretty Boy**

He's heading over to your house. Sorry, I can't come.

 **From, You  
To, Bara Man, Pretty Boy**

Eh? EH?! Oikawa-san, you don't have to come over  
and you don't need to be sorry Iwaizumi-san! You  
don't even live that close to me!

 ***Pretty Boy Has Left The Chat***

 **From, Bara Man  
To, You**

He should be there in about 20 minutes, right?  
If he bothers you too much then let me know and  
I'll take the train if you need me to.

 **From, You  
To, Bara Man**

No! I couldn't make you do that! I already feel bad  
for Oikawa coming over here in this storm. What if  
he gets sick?!

 **From, Bara Man  
To, You**

It's fine if you need me. And don't worry about that  
Trashcan…idiots can't get sick.

 **From, You  
To, Bara Man**

Lmao! Iwaizumi-san, did you just call him a Trashcan?!  
And don't worry too much about me, alright?

You smiled a bit at your phone as you texted Iwaizumi back and forth. At times you'd jump at the sound of thunder and you still hadn't left the safety of your blanket fort, but at least you weren't trying to smash your phone under your intense grip anymore. The sound of someone banging at your door and calling your name in something of a whine soon pulled your attention away from your phone. You slowly stood from your bed, leaving your blanket fort for the first time in a while, and tip toed across your house until you could clearly hear Oikawa's voice from outside your door.

"Oikawa-san, I can't believe you actually-," you started speaking as you opened the door, but you stopped yourself mid-way when you saw the soaked teenage boy panting in front of you. _'Did he run here?'_ you thought quietly to yourself before the sound of thunder exploded across the sky. You gave another cry of fright, but instead of running back into your room you buried your face into your friend's chest and wrapped your shaky arms around his waist. He was soaking wet and shaking a bit from the cold rain you assumed, but right now he was your light in this dark storm.

"Ah, there, there (Y/N)-chan. I'm here now, so how about we go inside, okay? You need to let Iwa-chan know I'm here too," he spoke up gently as he raised a hand to gently run through your hair.


	5. Day 4: Dreams

**Day 4: Dreams**

"Iwaizumi-san, thanks so much for partnering up with me on this," you muttered under your breath as you looked at the two pieces of paper that sat on the table between the two of you. The man in front of you simply nodded his head as he too stared at the papers. "Though really…it's a bit weird that sensei made us pair up on something like this," you spoke softly as you rested your chin into your hands.

The assignment was rather easy since it was only asking that you write about your dreams and what plans you have for the future. It was expected for the third years to have some kind of plan, but this was usually done one on one with the teacher rather than a fellow classmate.

"So um…where do you see yourself in the…future?" you asked as you shifted your gaze from the paper to the dark haired boy in front of you. "I imagine you'll be playing Volleyball whatever you choose though," you muttered quietly before grabbing your pencil and finally wrote your name down onto the paper.

"I'm planning to go to university and continue playing Volleyball yes, but…" he started to answer, but paused to glare lightly at the paper in front of him. You could only nod your head in a bit of understanding.

"Yeah…I'm thinking of going to Tokyo University, but I don't know what I'll do from there…maybe Sports Medicine…" you said while tapping the eraser of your pencil lightly against your desk.

"Sports Medicine?" he asked and watched as you enthusiastically nodded your head.

"It wasn't what I originally wanted to do, but after being with Kuroo and Kenma for a while I thought it would be difficult for me not to follow them into a sports career," you said softly as you thought back to the pair you had spent all of your high school and some of your middle school with. It was honestly a little awkward for you not to see them every day like you used to, but it was also a bit surprising how you didn't think of them as much as you had thought you would. That was probably due to Oikawa and Iwaizumi being around to keep your mind occupied though.

"Kuroo? Kenma?" Iwaizumi asked and you quickly shot him something of a smile.

"They were my best friends back in Tokyo when I attended Nekoma. Kuroo is the Volleyball team's captain and Kenma is their setter," you explained to him happily as he nodded his head in a bit of understanding. "Really…they were always training so hard to go to nationals and sometimes it was scary to watch them since I didn't want to see them get hurt," you said quietly before finally deciding to write down your dream as getting a career in sports medicine.

"Nationals, huh?" Iwaizumi spoke up as his eyes took on something of a faraway look and you could only imagine that he was thinking about what it would be like to stand on that court.

"Ah! But now my team is Aobajosai! I know you and Oikawa-san will be able to play on that court!" you said before putting your pencil once more to your paper. In big letters you added 'To see the Volleyball team make Nationals!'

"You too Iwaizumi-san! You should add it too!" you spoke up happily and watched as the boy gave you something of a smile as he wrote down a similar line on his paper. You decided not to tease him about the light pink cheeks he was currently sporting.


	6. Day 5: Standing Still

**Day 5: Standing Still**

Iwaizumi looked over toward Oikawa who was currently standing still behind him with his harms lace behind his head…trying his damndest to ignore the look his friend was currently giving him.

"Don't ignore me Shittykawa. This is all your freaking fault," the dark haired male muttered under his breath while still giving him something of a stern glare. Oikawa soon began whistling in hopes of tuning the male out, but this only seemed to upset the vice-captain more. "I'm going to punch you," Iwaizumi stated before grabbing Oikawa's collar and pulling his free hand back. He stopped short though when he heard a voice call out to him and Oikawa.

"Iwaizumi-san? Oikawa-san?" you asked while giving the two of them something of a questioning stare.

"(Y/N)-chan!" Oikawa called out before slipping out of Iwaizumi's grasp and quickly hiding behind you. The dark haired male could only give a click of his tongue in annoyance as he watched Oikawa go on about how violent he was to him.

"Now Oikawa-san, I've come to realize that Iwaizumi usually only hits you when he has a reason. So, what happened?" you asked looking between the two of them, but craning your head a bit every time you had to look back to Oikawa who was still somewhat hiding behind you.

"The trashcan over there got us in trouble in class and now we're stuck standing out here until the lessons over," Iwaizumi muttered while crossing his arms over his chest. He still kept a hard glare on the other male who had once more gone to trying to avoid his stare. You sighed lightly before running a hand through your hair as you looked turned to look back at Oikawa.

"Stupid. Do you enjoy getting hit by Iwaizumi-san?" you asked while raising your right hand to gently flick the male's forehead. He gave you a something of a pout before turning his childlike stare toward the wall beside him. It always seemed like you sided with Iwaizumi in these situation and he wasn't quite sure why it bugged him so much.

"Anyways, what exactly did you boys get in trouble for?" you asked while turning your gaze toward the dark haired vice-captain.

"Oikawa kept talking to me in class," the male muttered with something of a frown on his lips and his arms still crossed over his chest. You quietly laughed to yourself at the pout that both men now sported. Were boys always this cute when pouting?

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Oikawa asked finally replacing that ridiculous little pout of his with something of a curious stare. You somewhat sighed before awkwardly scratching at the back of your head with your free hand.

"Well…you see…I'm running errands for Aizawa-sensei since I was talking in class. He was going to have me stand still out in the hall, but then decided he'd make use of me by having me run his errands to the main office," you muttered under your breath while blushing lightly at the fact that you too were being punished for talking in class.


	7. Day 6: Can You Hear Me?

**Day 6: Can You Hear Me?**

 **Note:** Apologies for being late on this, but anime has decided to consume my life OTL I discovered Eyeshield 21 and Prince of Tennis so…yeah…. Eyeshield 21 omg…I never expected to love that so much.

 _'Can you hear me, Iwaizumi?'_ you thought to yourself while looking around at the rest of the girls that sat in the bleachers. A majority of them if not all of them were currently cheering on the captain which really wasn't something that should have surprised you, but for some reason the sheer number of girls here for him was kind of ridiculous. There wasn't even a game or anything today; it was just open practice, one of the few times students could come and watch the players. You had come to cheer on the two boys; however, you quickly deduced that Oikawa didn't need another cheerleader there for him…plus, it was always fun to watch him get jealous over Iwaizumi.

So, here you were cheering on the ace and vice-captain as best as you could, but over the cheers of the other females you found your own being overwhelmed.

 _'Maybe I should be louder…?'_ you thought to yourself while looking down toward the team before giving a small sigh. It was kind of nerve wrecking cheering for one boy and you had to wonder how the girls around you could cheer so loudly without becoming embarrassed.

"You know…he'll never hear you if you keep cheering like that," a brown haired girl beside you spoke up eyeing you slightly with something of an amused glint in her orange eyes. You slowly looked over her taking in her schools uniform. She clearly wasn't from your school.

"What school are you from? Are you here for Oikawa?" you asked and watched as the girl turned her gaze away from you to focus on the court once more.

"I'm from Karasuno and I'm just here checking out the competition in general," the girl replied before giving a light shrug of her shoulders.

"The competition?" you asked curiously as the girl quickly sent you something of a cheery smile.

"Yep! I'm kind of like a…scout, I guess? I go around checking out other schools and take notes and what not," she replied simply and watched as you raised a brow at her. Should she really have been simply admitting something like that so easily? "But seriously, you should really be louder with your cheers," she said simply before standing to her feet and lightly jabbing her thumb into her chest. "Watch, you do it like this, okay?" she spoke up while you simply watched her with a small bit of curiosity. "Oikawa-kun! You're amazing; you know?!" she shouted down toward the brunette and offered him a thumbs up when he turned toward her. The boy quickly returned it only to be smacked in the back of his head with a Volleyball.

"Eh…I don't know. I mean…isn't that super embarrassing?" you asked while raising your hands to gently touch at your suddenly pink cheeks.

"Of course it is, but who cares, you want him to hear you, right?! Guys love it when you cheer for them! Trust me, my boyfriend turns pink every time and it's adorable!" the orange eyed girl happily stated as she grabbed your hand and pulled you up from your seat. She gently dragged you to the railing and stood beside you as you gripped onto the railing trying your hardest not to shake with embarrassment.

"I-Iwaizumi-kun! D-Do your best!" you yelled out toward the dark haired male and watched as his shoulders stiffened for a second and the volleyball in his hands slip from his grasp. He slowly turned to glance at you. Your cheeks were probably just as red as his if not even more so.

"Eh?! (Y/N)-chan! What about me?!" Oikawa called out to you while pouting slightly. You could only laugh at the boy's antics before giving the vice-captain a thumbs up. The mysterious girl beside you gently patted your back while congratulating you.


	8. Day 7: Cat

**Day 7: Cat**

"Seriously?!" you called out happily as you shot up from your bed. Your eyes brightened in happiness as you read over a certain text over and over again. The smile that crept onto your lips was inevitable. You hadn't planned on doing much this Sunday…if anything at all, but after receiving this text you had a feeling you'd be out quite a bit today. You should have known that something like this was going to happen the moment he had texted you asking if you were busy today.

"Mom! I'm going out today! I don't know when I'll be home, but I'll text you!" you called out happily as you quickly ran down the stairs of your home grabbing your bag and jacket along the way.

You quickly left your home and made your way toward Aobajosai; however, as you made the final turn to your school you collided with a person's chest. A set of strong arms quickly wrapped themselves around you before you fell back into the ground and you silently thanked them for saving you from the bruise.

"(Y/N)-chan? Are you okay? What's the rush?" a familiar voice spoke up and you quickly removed your face from the person's chest to make sure it was who you thought it was.

"Oikawa-kun? Iwaizumi-kun?" you asked looking between the two males as you slowly pulled yourself away from the Volleyball's team captain. You hadn't been expecting to run into the two of them today especially considering the fact that today was a Sunday. The two boys stared at you for a moment as they waited for your response, but it honestly took your brain a moment to catch up with the fact that Oikawa had just asked you a few questions. "Oh um…I'm totally fine! Thanks for catching me there! I was just heading toward the school to meet up with some friends from my old school," you stated cheerily as you removed your phone from your pocket to look at the time.

"Friends of (Y/N)-chan? I'm going to go too then! I bet there as cu-" Oikawa said happily, but was unable to finish his sentence as his best friend smacked the back of his head.

"Don't just invite yourself like that, Trashy Oikawa," Iwaizumi muttered under his breath as you simply laughed a bit at their antics.

"It's alright! You guys can come along too, but we really need to get going if you're coming," you said simply as you slipped your phone back into your pocket. Oikawa gave you an excited thanks while Iwaizumi simply sighed in a bit of annoyance as he was dragged along a bit unwillingly by Oikawa.

It wasn't long before the three of you were standing in front of the school; however, your friends, whom Oikawa thought were going to be a couple of cute girls like yourself, turned out to be two cat like male figures.

"Kuroo! Kenma! I'm so glad to see you both again!" you said happily as you ran toward the two boys and quickly pounced onto them wrapping an arm around both their necks. Kenma stood still against you blushing softly while Kuroo on the other hand wrapped you up into his arms and pulled until he had you all to himself. "Ack! Kuroo! Put me down! Put me down!" you spoke up while clinging tightly to the boys neck as if he would drop you at any second. Not that it would hurt if he did, but you'd much rather prefer your feet on the ground rather than suspended in midair by the taller boy.

"(Y/N)-chan?" Oikawa spoke up from somewhere behind you just as the bed-headed captain finally set you on your feet. You smiled sheepishly as you turned to your two newer friends.

"Ah, right! Sorry, sorry, I almost forgot! Oikawa and Iwaizumi; this is Kuroo and Kenma," you spoke up happily gesturing to the four boys as you spoke their names.

"Oh? So, you guys are the ones that our little Kitten can't stop talking about, huh?" Kuroo spoke up with something of a grin on his lips as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "Just a friendly reminder though, she's already spoken for," he quickly finished as he leaned toward you slightly and pressed his lips to the corner of your own. You stiffened against his form.

"Huh?" was the only unintelligible thing that could escape your lips before the verbal fight between Kuroo and Oikawa began.


	9. Day 8: Are You Challenging Me?

**Day 8: Are You Challenging me?**

"Hey, Iwa-chan! Don't ignore me! I was asking a serious question!" Oikawa whined out loud only to be smacked in the face with the vice captains gym shirt.

"It doesn't matter. She's got a boyfriend anyways," Iwaizumi replied quietly as he grabbed his uniform top from his gym locker. He tried his best to ignore his best friends annoying whines, but after dealing with Oikawa for as long as he had he knew if it was about something the man was truly curious about then he'd never hear the end of it.

"That Kuroo guy, right? (Y/N)-chan, said he was only messing with us though," Oikawa said as he bent over and picked up Iwaizumi's shirt before holding it out toward the dark haired male. Iwaizumi didn't respond to him though as he snatched the shirt away and shoved it back into his gym locker. "(Y/N)-chan is really cute though and she doesn't give me special treatment either. Do you think she'd go out with me?" Oikawa continued speaking pretending to be oblivious to the way his friend gripped a bit tighter to his gym shorts before removing them.

"You've already got a girlfriend Trashykawa," Iwaizumi responded as he reached into his gym locker once more to locate his uniform pants. "Will you hurry up and get changed already? I don't want to stand around waiting for your ass today. I have a test to study for tonight," Iwaizumi continued before he slipped on and buttoned his pants.

"You mean Yui-chan? We broke up a few days ago," Oikawa said without so much as blinking. It wasn't uncommon for Oikawa to break up with girls or be broken up with after only having been with the other for a week or so. The reasons for a break up usually ranged from Oikawa finding a new girl, the girl he's with being insecure about Oikawa's flirtatious habits (which really Iwaizumi couldn't blame the girl for that one), or the girl didn't like taking second place to Oikawa's love for Volleyball. Iwaizumi paused half way into buttoning up his shirt. There was no way he was going to let Oikawa date you.

"Don't you dare date (Y/N)," Iwaizumi finally spoke up after something of a pause.

"Oh, is Iwa-chan finally showing interest in a girl?!" Oikawa exclaimed happily as he eyed his friend whom only shot him something of a menacing glare.

"My feelings have nothing to do with me not wanting you to date (Y/N). You'll only end up making her cry," Iwaizumi responded as he began to button up his shirt once more ignoring the fact that Oikawa had just teased him yet again.

"That's mean Iwa-chan! I wouldn't make (Y/N)-chan cry! I actually think…I could get serious about her," Oikawa spoke up his voice and face softening for a mere second as he finally opened up his own gym locker and began pulling his gym shirt over his head. Iwaizumi froze for a moment when he noticed Oikawa's expression…it was something he hadn't seen on the setters face before and it made his blood run cold. Was Oikawa actually serious? Did he actually want a serious relationship with you? Shit, was this really happening? Had Iwaizumi finally taken an interest in a girl only to find out that his best friend was seriously interested in the same girl as well?

"I'm not backing down," Iwaizumi finally stated as he turned a hard stare onto his light hearted friend.

"Is that a challenge then, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked as he began to button up his uniform shirt; eyes gleaming with mischief for a second. In all the years they had known each other this had never happened and Oikawa honestly couldn't decide if this was exciting or horrifying for him. Why did Iwaizumi have to take an interest in the girl he could actually see himself getting serious about?

"I guess it is," Iwaizumi quickly responded before grabbing his school bag and then turning to leave the locker room. "Hurry up Trashy Oikawa; I need to lock up," Iwaizumi finished before he finally exited the locker room.


	10. Day 9: Test

**Day 9: Test**

You blinked a few times when you heard the sound of your doorbell resound through your house.

"(Y/N), can you get that?" your mother called from the kitchen, but you were already half way to the door since you were pretty sure that it was for you anyways. You slowly pushed the door open before peeking through the small crack you created. A bright smile pulled at your lips when your eyes settled on a certain wing spiker and setter pair. One of them you had been expecting, but not so much the other one.

"Iwaizumi-kun! It's great to see you, but…what is Oikawa-kun doing here?" you asked while stepping aside for both boys to enter your home.

"(Y/N)-chan, why don't you sound happy to see me too?" Oikawa asked as he pouted a bit while removing his shoes. Iwaizumi beside him was doing the same, but momentarily paused to glare at the setter for a moment.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you Oikawa-kun…it's just, you do know we're studying for our math test tonight, right? You don't share that class with us," you stated rather bluntly before leading the two boys into the dining room where your father and older brother already sat chatting about your brother's college courses.

"I thought you were only inviting one boy over…" your father muttered under his breath while eyeing both boys as you ushered them to take a seat at the table. The boys hurried to take a seat and marginally stiffened under the intense stare of the older men in your family. You could only sigh softly as you took a seat beside Iwaizumi whom only seemed to grow even stiffer at your presence beside him.

"Since when did you become so popular with the opposite sex anyways?" your older brother spoke up while eyeing the two boys curiously for a second before finally turning his gaze on you.

"Are you jealous because you can't get any, Onii-chan?" you asked with something of a sly grin playing at your lips. You ignored the way Oikawa seemed to gap like a fish at your words or the way Iwaizumi turned a bright red color. Your father also sputtered a bit in surprise.

"(Y/N)-chan, you shouldn't talk like that in front of guests and also I need your help carrying the plates," you mother asked as she peeked into the dining room from the kitchen while smiling lightly. You sighed before nodding your head and then standing up.

"Be nice you two," you stated while looking toward your father and older brother before finally exiting the dining room to help gather dinner with your mother.

An awkward silence quickly enveloped the four men in the dining room, but that did little to comfort Iwaizumi and Oikawa who were still sitting stiff under the intense stares of your older brother and father.

"So, which one of you is Iwaizumi?" your bother asked while watching as the darker haired male looked over toward him before quickly answering that that was him.

"You seriously only came over here to study for a test?" your brother asked with a hint of mischief in his voice that reminded the younger wing spiker a bit of Oikawa when he was up to something.

"Yes, she said that she needed some help figuring out the last chapter we reviewed in class," Iwaizumi answered ignoring the strange feeling in his gut that told him to get the hell out of there as fast as he could.

"Really? So this has nothing to do with the fact that (Y/N)-chan spent all night blabbing to her little friend in Karasuno about how great your muscles were?" your brother asked grinning somewhat when Iwaizumi turned an even brighter color and resisted gapping like a fish much Oikawa was doing. He told himself that this would be the last time he would ever come to your house to study ever again.


	11. Day 10: Smile

**Day 10: Smile**

Today couldn't get any worse.

Not only did you get reprimanded for being late to school today, but you also realized you forgot both your bento and cellphone at home. You were lucky you brought your wallet to school with you, but as luck would have it you were broke today too which meant no lunch. If that wasn't enough for you to be having a bad day then the fact that you had a pop quiz today on a chapter you hadn't read yet in class added the icing to the cake. Not to mention your brother had eaten the last slice of chocolate cake last night and you had been saving that for dessert tonight. You sighed lightly as you brought your knees to your chest. You didn't hear the door to the roof open from your spot pressed against the wall.

"I hate today. It's such shit…" you muttered under your breath as your arms tightened slightly around your knees.

"Is that why you're up here? You were really starting to worry Iwa-chan and I," a familiar voice resounded from in front of you. You quickly looked up to find one Oikawa Tooru squatted down in front of you with an expression that was clearly full of worry.

"Sorry, it's just that today's been a really bad day for me…" you muttered quietly watching with a curious gaze as the attractive setter opened up his arms to you. You could feel your eyes begin to prick with unshed tears of frustration. You didn't know why you were crying, maybe you were more upset than you thought, maybe you were closer to that time of the month than you thought, or maybe you were just so happy to have a friend like Oikawa here for you right now. You quickly unclasped your hands before pushing yourself up onto your knees and then throwing yourself into the open arms of your friend. He laughed slightly when he fell back into a seated position and despite your troubles you couldn't help thinking that his laugh right then sounded more attractive than it probably should have.

"Ah, there, there (Y/N)-chan, it's okay," Oikawa spoke softly as he gently rubbed your back smiling lightly while you simply clung onto his uniform and buried your face into his chest.

"You smell good for a trashcan," you whispered against him while imaging the pout you knew he was making from your comment.

"You and Iwai-chan can be so mean to me sometimes," he said with something of a sigh, but he made no move to pull you away from him or anything of the sorts. In fact, it seemed like he pulled you closer into him if anything. The arms that were loosely wrapped you were now tightening into something of an embrace and you could feel your cheeks heat up at the somewhat intimate moment you were sharing with the attractive setter. The moment didn't last too long though for you were both soon interrupted by the sound of the school bell announcing that lunch was now over. You sighed softly before slowly pulling away from Oikawa and gently rubbing your slightly swollen eyes. "(Y/N)-chan, can you smile for me? You look so much prettier when you smile," Oikawa stated as he raised his now free hands to gently press at both corners of your lips. He pulled upward slightly and forced your lips into something of an awkward smile.

You couldn't help laughing quietly at his antics.


	12. Day 11: Waiting

**Day 11: Waiting**

You stood waiting outside the mall occasionally you would glance down at your phone to check the time. You had already been waiting a little more than half an hour, but that was mostly your fault since had arrived about half an hour early.

 _'Why couldn't he have been a little early too…'_ you thought to yourself before once more glancing at the time on your phone. He was five minutes late now, but you weren't really going to fault him on that. You sighed softly as you watched a family pass you by the daughter smiled at you happily and you quickly returned it. You watched as they disappeared into the building before the sound of someone calling your name pulled you attention.

"(Y/N)!" the spiky haired winged spiker came running up toward you stopping abruptly when he was only about an arms width away. You gave him a few minutes to catch his breath since he seemed to have hurried over here. You noted that he looked good in casual clothing this being the first time you'd seen him outside of his school or Volleyball uniform.

 _'God…those muscles…'_ you thought to yourself as your eyes raked over his muscular chest trying hard to imagine what he'd look like without his top.

"Sorry for being late, did you wait long?" he asked raising a curious brow when your cheeks suddenly lit up red.

You couldn't believe you had just so obviously checked him out! He didn't seem to notice, but still you were embarrassed especially since you were usually so subtle about checking out him or Oikawa. Could they really blame you though? They were both hot as hell and any girl would be stupid not to notice it; of course, most girls for some reason didn't see Iwaizumi in the same light you did. It was sad how blinded they were by Oikawa.

"Its fine, I didn't wait long, besides…I can't be mad at you especially since your taking out time to help me with this," you replied happily as you turned on your heel to face the entrance of the mall.

"Well, it seems only right that I lend you a hand since you're doing this for the team," he stated simply as he slowly followed along behind you.

"I guess, but really…you sure you're not just looking for a reason to spend more time with me?" you asked teasingly as you glanced over at him. You smiled lightly when you saw the blush on his cheeks which he tried to hide by turning his head away from you.

"You're hanging out with Assikawa too much…" he muttered under his breath and you couldn't help the laugh that escaped your throat from his adorable expression. Your laughter immediately ceased though when your fingers gently brushed against his hand. You weren't aware the two of you had been walking so close beside each other. You chanced a glance toward the male, the tips of his ears were red and he was still facing off a bit in the opposite direction. The sudden feeling of his hand gently grasping your own pulled your attention away from him though and you quickly looked in the opposite direction much like himself. You gently touched your heated cheeks with your free hand, embarrassed beyond all reason, but still you did nothing to pull away from him. His hand was warm and big and despite the calluses you felt it was comfortable.

"S-Sorry…" you apologized in something of a whisper unsure of why you were apologizing. You gently tightened your hand around his own your eyes still refusing to look over at the attractive male.

"It's uh…its okay…." he responded almost just as quietly as you had, but he found himself smiling slightly at the way your hand gently squeezed around his own.


	13. Day 12: Hold My Hand

**Day 12: Hold My Hand**

"(Y/N)-chan!" Oikawa's voice rang through the hall as he quickly approached you. A few girls gave you an envious stare, but at this point you were rather used to it…being friends with Oikawa meant sacrificing your chances of having girlfriends. You mentally sighed at the thought so far the only girlfriend you had made since moving here was that girl from Karasuno and it wasn't like you could see her all too often.

Well, as long as you and Oikawa only remained as friend the other girls, namely the fangirls, left you alone with no problems. You didn't want to know what would happen if they thought you two were anything more than friends.

"What's up Oikawa?" you asked stopping in your tracks as the male finally caught up to you and gave you a cheery smile.

"Hold my hand!" he demanded quickly while shoving his right hand outward to you.

You blinked a few times in surprise looking down toward his hand before a questioning gaze slowly took over your surprised look.

"Eh? Why do you want me to hold your hand suddenly?" you asked slowly pulling your gaze away from his hand to look up into his almond colored eyes.

"Well…I heard from one of the girls in my club that you were holding hands with Iwa-chan yesterday and that's just not fair, what about me?" the male asked a childish pout quickly finding its way onto his face.

You gave a small sigh before finally relenting and offering the setter your hand which he happily took into his own. You could almost laugh at the feel of his hand against your own. It was almost like Iwaizumi's, calluses, big, warm; however, it also felt a bit different holding his hand…it was more comfortable and less awkward. When you held hands with Iwaizumi you both blushed so much and whenever you made eye contact with him the both of you would quickly turn the other way.

Oikawa though had no problem making eye contact with you and holding up a friendly conversation. It was comfortable and you could happily laugh with him without feeling the least bit embarrassed. Maybe it was because Oikawa had more experience with women then Iwaizumi did? The only thing you disliked about holding hands with this man were all the envious stares that were cast in your direction. You had a feeling you were going to be approached by his fans later, but for now maybe it was best to just focus on the warm feeling in your chest and the sweet smile this man was bringing to your lips.

"Hey Oikawa, isn't your class in the other direction?" you asked looking up toward the taller male who suddenly took on a look of panic. It was almost as if you had suddenly poured a bucket of cold water over his head.

"Oh no! If I'm late again Iwa-chan will punch me!" Oikawa panicked aloud before he quickly released your hand. "Sorry (Y/N)-chan, I'll make it up to you later, alright?!" he said as he quickly made off in the other direction. You only laughed at his forgetfulness as you waved him off.


	14. Day 13: Seeking Solace

**Day 13: Seeking Solace**

You shifted the gym bag on your shoulder slightly as you raised a free hand to lightly knock on the door in front of you. It was dark out right now and honestly you weren't sure what you were doing here, but you just knew that you needed to get away from it all for a bit even if it was only one weekend.

The door in front of you finally opened revealing a tall captain whom seemed to be looking at you with quite a bit of surprise.

"(Y/N)?! What are you doing here?!" his voice sounded rather surprised, but that was something you should have expected since you had given him no prior warning to your arrival. You dropped your gym bag at your feet before quickly throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him down toward you. The feeling of his arms wrapping around your waist quickly put you at ease and before you knew it you were spilling everything to him.

"Tetsu…it's terrible. People are terrible! The girls in my school are treating me like trash because I held hands with Oikawa. And Iwaizumi seems to be avoiding me! If I had known this would happen I wouldn't have held hands with either of them. They aren't like you and Kenma….holding their hands brings about a war and I don't know what to do…I miss you so much. It's lonely without you or Kenma there," you spoke quietly with you cheek lightly pressed against his chest and your arms tightening slightly around his neck. You listened for a moment as the male hummed in response before gently rubbing your back in a calming manner.

"Shh…don't worry Kitten. You only have a few more months there. As soon as we finish this year you can come back here and stay with me and my family until we can get a place together. You can stick it out for a few more months, right?" he spoke softly as his hands slowly moved from your back into your hair to gently massage the scalp and pull gently at the hair. You sighed in content having always favorited head massages and the fact that you hadn't received one since you had left Tokyo behind made this one all the better.

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced," you muttered quietly once things began to settle down. You slowly peeked up toward the dark haired captain smiling somewhat when you saw the grin on his own lips.

"Are you kidding? You used to show up at my house unannounced all the time. Remember that one time you stayed at my place for a whole week even with school still going on? Or that one time during summer break you stayed a month…you _ate_ everything!" he spoke up grin growing when he heard you stifle your laughter against his chest.

"I ate everything? I clearly remember someone helping me eat that whole cake!" you said laughing out loud now as you playfully pinched his side.

"Yeah, that was obviously Kenma," he replied with as straight a face as her could, but unfortunately he couldn't keep it up and ended up laughing alongside you.

"So, Tetsu…can I come in?" you asked eyeing the inside of his house and the small audience you had gained which consisted of his parents. You smiled at them before finally pushing away from Kuroo and moving to greet the two of them as Kuroo picked up your bag.


	15. Day 14: Childhood

**Day 14: Childhood**

You smiled softly at the sight of the open area across the street from Kuroo's home. As a child you had often played out there since your neighborhood had lacked a park. You had thought by now they would have built some more houses or something in that open lot, but even after all the years it was still empty. You adjusted the strap on your gym bag as you quickly crossed the street. It wouldn't hurt to go out there real quick, once more, before you left. The weekend with Kuroo and Kenma really had passed by a lot faster than you would have liked.

You dropped the bag in the soft gross before taking a seat beside it while your eyes scanned the surrounding area. This was the place you had first met Kuroo and Kenma.

At the time, you had just moved in a few houses down from Kuroo and your parents had had enough of you kicking your soccer ball around the house. They had forced you to go spend some time outside with the other kids in hope that you would make some friends that would stop you from moping around the house.

 _"That's a weird looking soccer ball…" you said quietly when you saw a boy with black hair holding a white ball under his left hand against his hip. The boy looked you over with something of an awkward stare as if trying to register if you were serious or not._

 _"It's not a soccer ball. This is a Volleyball, haven't you seen one before?" he asked while holding the ball outward to you. You eyed the ball for a moment before dropping your own soccer ball on the ground and then taking hold of the Volleyball. You'd never played Volleyball before and knew virtually nothing about it at the time. The kids in your neighborhood back in Osaka had always played soccer and Volleyball wasn't exactly something you had ever played in elementary school._

 _"I might have glanced at them when I was shopping for my soccer ball," you muttered under your breath before tossing the Volleyball a few times in the air. It was a bit different from the soccer ball you were so used to, but it wasn't like you were going to complain._

 _"You're a strange boy…" the black haired kid spoke up watching your movements for a moment. You blinked a few times in a bit of surprise having been called a boy, but you didn't say anything to change his assumption. You supposed it was kind of your fault that he thought you were a boy, what with your short hair, bandaged knees and elbow, and permanent grass stains on your white shirt?_

 _"Can you teach me how to play?" you asked the boy and watched as his face seemed to light up at the prospect of having another boy to play Volleyball with around._

 _"Sure! I'm waiting for a friend right now, but you can play with us when he comes!" he spoke up excitedly. The boyish grin on his lips quickly lit up his face and you were barely prepared for the sudden light thud of your heartbeat. Kuroo had been the first boy you had ever had a crush on and he was the reason you found your love for Volleyball._

"(Y/N)! Come on, you're going to miss your train back!" the sound of Kuroo's voice pulled you out of your thoughts. You craned your neck slightly to look back toward the man whom was currently descending the steps of his home. You mentally sighed before forcing a smile on your lips…you weren't ready to go back to Miyagi yet.


	16. Day 15: Magic

**Day 15: Magic**

You didn't have much time left here in Tokyo now. The train had already arrived and it was accepting passengers at the moment; however, in a mere five minutes it was set to depart from the station.

"I don't want to go back yet…" you muttered with disappointment and anger clearly laced in your voice. You knew better than anyone what was waiting for you back at home and you weren't yet ready to face any of that yet, but after having already missed school on Saturday your parents weren't going to allow you to miss anymore.

"You're really so stubborn sometimes. C'mon, it's only a few months and then you won't ever have to see any one of them again if you want that," Kuroo spoke from your side as he peeked over the crowd to look at the front of the line. It was moving rather slowly.

"I know…it's just…it's so much easier with you and Kenma," you sighed under your breath as you glued your sorrow filled eyes on the floor. At home your parents were busy with work, you had no girlfriends close by, and your relationship with Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed like it was going to crumble at any second. It was your fault for having treated them like Kenma and Kuroo to begin with, but you never expected the results to come out like this. Kenma and Kuroo…you could hold either of their hands without it being awkward or having some hidden feelings behind it. You could hug both of them and kiss their cheeks without the other appearing jealous. You let another sigh escape your lips this time out of frustration.

"You want to see a magic trick?" Kuroo spoke up and grinned lightly when you suddenly looked over toward him with a bit of confusion lace on your face. You weren't expecting him to say something like that, but you supposed he was only trying to make you feel better; however, with that being said…that sly grin of his made him appear as if he had something more in store for this magic trick.

"What kind of magic trick?" you asked with a bit of suspicion in your voice.

"Just a simple trick to make you feel a bit better or at least it'll help with your moping," he replied the grin never once fading from his lips.

"I'm not moping…but, fine…if it doesn't make me feel better though I reserve the right to hit you," you said before crossing your arms over your chest with something of a huff. You focused your full attention on him; however, the bit of suspicion in your eyes never once faltered.

"Can I borrow this?" he asked as he raised his hands to pull the hood of what was once his red sweatshirt over your head. You quickly opened your mouth to protest believing this was all some ploy for him to take back his sweatshirt, but your words were quickly silenced by the foreign feeling of his lips pressed against your own.

Your brain barely had enough time to decide whether or not you liked this new feeling or not; hell, it barely had the time to register how warm and soft his lips were against your own before he pulled away. All you could think about right now was how your first kiss had just been taken by Kuroo.

"Sorry about taking your first kiss, but I figured you should know those two _boys_ aren't the only ones trying to win you over," Kuroo said, his voice was low, his face was still dangerously close to your own, and his hands were still gripping at the hood of the sweatshirt. You didn't fail to notice his choice of the word boys and nor did you fail to notice that shit eating grin on his lips.

"I-Idiot…go die…" you muttered under your breath before forcing yourself away from him and replacing his hands on your hoodie in order to keep it up and hide your crimson colored face away from him.

"Not feeling so mopey anymore, right?" Kuroo asked and you could practically hear the smirk on his lips widen.

"I said go die," you quickly responded while still holding tight to your hoodie.

He chuckled lightly at your response, but he didn't fail to notice how you didn't hit him.


	17. Day 16: Drive

**Day 16: Drive**

The ride back to your city was a long one; however, unlike the first time you were lucky enough to have mostly silent seatmates this time. Of course, this was the one time you wanted noisy seatmates so you could hardly consider yourself lucky; after all, without something to distract yourself you kept flash-backing to Kuroo's kiss from earlier and turning a bright red in color. The ride was unfortunately mostly spent with your seatmates wondering if you were okay and trying to put a distance between yourselves in case you were sick.

Thank god that ride was over, but it did feel a bit strange to watch your seatmates scatter away from you as soon as they could. You could only shrug your shoulders a bit believing this to be karma for all the times you had done the same.

The time was now a few minutes after six and you couldn't wait to get home after having spent about four hours on the train; however, fate had other plans for you.

The moment you had made it to the subway to travel the last bit of distance home your sight caught hold of the map which showed you the stops and path each subway took. If you waited to take the next one going in the opposite direction you could easily walk to Iwaizumi's house. He should have already been done with practice and at home; however, was it really such a good idea to just show up at his doorstep unannounced after he had spent a good week avoiding you.

You gave a small sigh before fishing your phone from your pocket and scrolling through to find the males number. You quickly dialed it, but only after a few rings did the call end and send you to voicemail. The frown on your lips could have easily scared away small children and their parents…had he just purposely ignored your call? You took a small breath to calm your frustration before you shoved your phone back into your pocket with an angered huff; well, so much for trying to calm yourself down.

And then after one more train ride, this time shorter, you found yourself on what you assumed was Iwaizumi's doorstep. You hadn't come over here before, but you had received his address a while ago from a teacher who had asked you to drop off some homework he had missed. Oikawa had volunteered to do it for you at the time since he was coming out to see the man anyways, but you had kept his address saved in your phone none the less.

Of course, now that you were here most of your confidence had shattered and disappeared into the wind. You weren't sure what you were supposed to say. You were positive that you wanted to try and mend the friendship you had accidently broken, but how in the seven hells were you supposed to do that?! You squatted down beside your bag and gave a muffled sound of frustration as you furiously scratched your head hoping that that motion would give you some kind of idea as where to proceed from here.

You gave a soft sigh of disappointment when nothing came to mind the courage you had earlier had finally all, but disappeared and you slowly began to find yourself ready to walk back to the subway. _'Wow…I'm such a coward…'_ you thought bitterly toward yourself as you dropped your hands back to your side and tried to hold back any unshed tears.

You were about to stand back up and leave; however, the sound of the front door opening quickly stopped you did in your tracks.

You were sure time froze the moment your brightly colored eyes locked gazes with Iwaizumi's own green colored orbs.

The moment lasted a few long seconds as the dark haired male tried to wrap his head around the fact that you were squatted on his doorstep. When his mind finally did get a solid grip on the thought he quickly tried to shut the door not yet ready to hear you reject him for his good friend Oikawa. He was taken aback though when you suddenly thrusted your arm forward allowing the door to slam into your arm and preventing him from closing it. You gave a muffled cry of pain before mentally cursing yourself for being such an idiot. The unshed tears from moments ago were now spilling over your cheeks in both pain and frustration. Who the hell used their arm to stop a door? Of course, you didn't have your foot as an option with you in your squatted position, but still, what the hell was wrong with you?

"Are you an idiot?! Who the hell stops a door with their arm?!" the sound of Iwaizumi's angered voice pulled you away from the string of curse words that was currently your brain. You noticed his gaze was now on the arm that you were cradling against your chest. The flesh that had been hit by the door was already swelling and red…could you have fractured something? That hardly mattered right now though since you finally had the ace paying attention to you. You quickly reached out your uninjured arm to take hold of his hand and pull him down to your level. The surprise of your sudden forcefulness despite the tears in your eyes almost had him falling flat on his ass, but before he could verbally protest you interrupted him.

"Holding Oikawa's hand…if I had known it would have hurt you and ruined our friendship I never would have done it," you spoke softly before changing your cobra hold on his hand to something gentle. You wanted to explain so much to him. The fact that you were just used to holding hands with your friends. The fact that you weren't aware that something more might have been behind the act of holding hands with these two particular men. And that more than anything…you weren't choosing Oikawa over him, but rather you weren't ready to choose anybody. Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Oikawa….how the hell were you supposed to make a choice like that on the fly?! The face Iwaizumi was currently making though had your tongue glued to the roof of your mouth and you quickly found most of your speech being thrown out the window.

That look was just too cute.

He had his head slightly turned away from you and his eyes narrowed into something of a slight glare. He used his free hand to cover most of his face, his nose, mouth, and most of his cheeks hidden away from you. The tips of his ears were red though which only led you to believe that his cheeks also matched that bright color. Ah, shit….how could he make such a cute face? And the way his hand lightly tightened against your own had your heartrate skyrocketing.

"W-Whatever…just hurry up and get in here so we can look at your injury," his voice was gruff and he looked more than just a bit embarrassed and nervous as he gently helped you back to your feet and led you into his home.


	18. Day 17: Rainbow

**Day 17: Rainbow**

Colors.

It was the first thing that assaulted your vision when you stepped into the male's room for the first time.

And sadly it wasn't so much that his room was colorful, but rather it was more so all you could see were colors.

Your heart was pounding in your chest a mile a minute as you took a seat on his bed and watched as he pulled a first aid kit from his desk.

You bit gently into your lower lip trying to calm your raging hormones as your eyes practically attempted to undress the male. It didn't help at all that this whole room smelled like him which made taking a "calming breath" have the exact opposite effect you wanted it to.

Damn it…you were supposed to be turning all this down today. Make it clear that you weren't sure what you wanted out of all this and that you were far from ready to make any kind of decision between the three males.

"Can you show me your wrist again?" Iwaizumi spoke up from in front of you startling you from your thoughts.

You slowly nodded your head as you pulled the sleeve of what was now your red hoodie and revealed the red and swollen flesh to him once more. He sighed upon seeing it, but said nothing as he kneeled in front of you and gently took your hand in his.

You were more than just a little aware of how warm his hand was as he began to gently wrap the injury in a white bandage. You leaned forward unconsciously enjoying the closeness of the male; of course, you noticed how close you had leaned into him the moment he returned your gaze.

Your breath caught in the back of your throat and you were sure his had done the same since he was sporting the same look of surprise you had on yourself.

You swore the colors exploded back into your vision once more when he suddenly started inching toward you.

Ah, were you going to be kissed again? Were you alright with this?

You had time to push him away this time if you wanted to. This wasn't a kiss that was going to take you by surprise, but for some reason even with the thought of pushing him away you didn't raise a muscle to do that.

In fact…you did the opposite and gently close your eyes while listening to the drum of your body as it nervously waited to feel his lips against your own.

For a split second you could feel his breath against your lips, but for some reason the feeling of his lips never came.

Instead, you felt him gently press them against your cheek before pulling away.

You slowly opened your eyes just in time to see him getting up and moving to put away the medical kit. You blinked a bit in surprise while wondering if you should say something, but you never got the chance to find your voice.

"Sorry…I can't…I won't kiss a girl that isn't mine"


	19. Day 18: Words

You blinked a few times in surprise before taking a small breath to try and steady your beating heart. You were mentally cursing at yourself for having been so accepting of that kiss, but you unfortunately could not deny the fact that you wanted that kiss.

What scared you the most though was the fact that somewhere in the back of your head you knew that you wanted that kiss more than you had ever wanted one from anyone else…

That was terrible of you though…to kiss one boy so soon after kissing another.

"I um…I actually wanted to talk to you about that…" you spoke up softly as your fingers gently gripped to the blanket spread across his bed.

You weren't aware of it, but the male sharing the room with you at the moment felt his heart leap into his throat as dread slowly began to fill his veins.

This was it…this was where you turned him down for that damned Oikawa.

He didn't want to hear it.

He didn't want to hear those words of rejection from your lips.

He wanted to fool himself a bit longer, but there was really nowhere for him to run this time…

It wouldn't be the first time that his best friend got the girl, but for some reason it hurt a little more this time. Maybe…maybe it was because of the fact that you had smiled at him first. When you had first met the two of them you had smiled at him first…it was as if you had seen him over the attractive setter that was his best friend.

Ah, he shouldn't have let that little act spark any hope that you would be different.

"I'm sorry, but…" you said pausing for a moment as you thought about how to word your sentence in a way that wouldn't hurt him too much.

Of course, you had no idea what your sudden pause did to the dark haired male.

"I'm not ready for a relationship yet. Not with you or Oikawa or…even Kuroo…" you said softly as you gently touched the ends of your red sweater.

Your eyes softened for a split second at the sight of the red material and for a moment you flashed back to the gentle kiss you shared with the cunning captain that morning.

Iwaizumi froze at your words…you weren't rejecting him…you were just rejecting the idea of a relationship all together which meant…maybe one day when you were ready he might have…a chance.

"I just…I need time to think about well…everything. I never really thought about what I might want in a relationship or even a boyfriend; so…I'm sorry, but that's my answer," you said before nodding your head in affirmation with yourself.

A silence soon enveloped the two of you and you struggled with your internal thoughts as you tried to figure out if you had said something wrong.

"I understand, but…Kuroo-san?" the male asked and watched as your cheeks lit up a bright color from embarrassment.

That's right…the last time you had talked about Kuroo was when you were confirming the fact that he was nothing more than a friend to Oikawa. They didn't know about his feelings for you yet…hell, you hadn't known about it either until this morning.

"He um…he confessed this morning to me before I left…" you answered slowly; almost cautiously as you played with the sleeves of sweater.

Iwaizumi sighed softly before running a hand through his darkened locks.

Great….more competition…that's all he needed.


	20. Day 19: Abandoned

Damn that woman!

You had met up with your only girlfriend from Karasuno, Eri, but after only an hour of browsing around the mall you had lost each other.

It had been her idea to come out with you to the mall after you had told her about everything you were going through and it was supposed to be a 'no boys event', but somehow you both ran into her boyfriend and best friend.

It wasn't her fault though; apparently, the boys had been sent to pick up some supplies for the volleyball team.

It was her fault though that you were now alone and abandoned like a puppy on the streets.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't her fault either, but it _was_ her fault that she wasn't picking up her damned phone. The thing kept going straight to voicemail and the one time you tried to leave her a message you discovered her box was full.

You sighed lightly as you glared down at your phone before shoving it into your pocket. You had another hour until the movie you both decided to go and see started; so…with any luck you could meet up with her at the front of the theater at that time.

Of course, that now begged the question of what you would be doing for the next hour.

The bookstore sounded like a pretty fun idea. You could get the next book in that series you loved so much and maybe grab a coffee in the café attached to it.

Yeah, you could definitely kill an hour with no complaint sitting in a café reading a book and drinking coffee.

Or so that's what you had thought; unfortunately, you did have a complaint, mind you, it wasn't a big one, but…since when did the café in the mall's bookstore become some huge hangout spot?

The tables and couches were all full of people chatting animatedly to each other or talking over the phone without a care in the world. No one seemed to notice little old you as you stood there in the middle of the crowded café looking for a place to sit down and enjoy your book.

You sighed in a bit of an annoyed fashion as you slowly began to resign yourself to the fate that was the overly crowded and obnoxious food court when your eyes suddenly fell onto a lone figure.

He was seated near the café's front window at a small table made for two people and he seemed to have a textbook open. He would occasionally mark something down in a notebook that he kept beside his textbook and you supposed he was taking notes.

You noted that he had an open seat in front of him and there was just enough room for you to set your coffee down on the table; however, this man appeared a bit…unapproachable.

He was tall, freakishly tall, his hair was white, and you were positive that he lacked eyebrows; of course, those traits weren't what set you off from him. No, it was the fact that he was wearing such a stern and unfriendly expression that gave you pause.

You took a small breath to steady your nerves. You wanted that spot and really what was the worse he could say? No?

Okay, so maybe he could say some pretty bad things like he could comment on how messy your hair was since your dad had driven with the car windows down on your way here, he could mention how plain you looked since you hadn't bothered to wear anything nice or do your makeup, and worst of all he could probably mention something about how your taste in books was both childish and cheesy.

None of these thoughts stopped you though and you continued to tell yourself that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Um…excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here with you?" you asked quietly gesturing somewhat to the seat in front of him with the hand that was currently holding your book.


	21. Day 20: Drink

The white haired male looked up with you with the same intimidating expression he had been giving his textbook and you had to swallow a sudden lodge of saliva that had formed in your throat.

Was he about to get pissed at you?

You gently bit into your lip as you awaited his response, but was surprised when he suddenly gave a small nod of his head without muttering a word. He cleared a bit of his workspace for you and all you could do was stare intently at the man.

Why wasn't he going to say anything?

You slowly took a seat at the table with him after having set down your coffee. You were careful with your injured arm, but thankfully nothing had been broken at the time and you could freely move it to an extent.

You carefully opened the book enjoying the 'new book smell' of it for a moment before you began reading. Of course, you could hardly focus on that task and continuously looked up toward the tall male whenever you could. You had a feeling that he was also occasionally looking up from his studies at you and your feeling was soon proven true when he two of you looked up at each other simultaneously. He blushed a light shade of red before quickly looking back down toward his textbook. You held back a bit of laughter at his antics before returning to your own book.

The two of you sat in silence for a while both just enjoying each other's quiet company. That is until you found him pick up his own coffee only to sport a sour expression at the fact that he had already emptied it.

This time you found your quiet laughter slipping through your lips which only caused him to look up at you with what you assumed was a confused expression.

"Sorry…your expression just seemed so upset over the loss of your coffee," you said quietly before slowly raising your own coffee outward toward him. You muttered a quiet 'here' before gently smiling toward him.

He stared at the drink for a moment with a look that was somewhat crossed between confusion and reluctance, but the slight blush spread across his cheeks made him appear rather cute. He wondered briefly if you were really alright with him drinking from your cup, but before he could voice his question you were already replying.

"Its fine, I don't mind at all…though I hope you're alright with the lack of sugar. I like my coffee a little on the strong side," you said slowly.

When he finally took the cup from your outstretched hand you found yourself smiling brightly toward him. He was rather silent and intimidating, but you could tell from these quiet interactions that he was a good person.

You watched with mild curiosity as he brought the cup to his lips, but his expression didn't change even as the bitter flavor touched his tongue. You wondered briefly if he drank his coffee the same way or if he just refused to show you how much he disliked the bitter taste since you had been kind enough to offer him the drink.

"Can I ask for your name?" you asked quietly after he had taken a sip from your drink.

"Aone Takanobu"


	22. Day 21: Under The Rain

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You couldn't help, but give a small sigh as you looked down at the screen of your phone. A slightly sour expression overtaking your face as you waited for your father to text you back. He had sadly yet to respond in the last ten minutes and you were currently stuck at a small bus stop while the rain poured down over the cover provided for awaiting passengers. You normally would have been perfectly happy walking home by foot from the mall; however, being stuck out under the rain while walking home did not sound the least bit enjoyable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You took a seat on one of the few plastic seats provided and thanked whatever lords were above for the fact that this rainstorm didn't include any kind of thunder or lightning…it was just a hard shower./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You gave another audible sigh before your phone's screen lit up and gave you a small shimmer of hope that it was your father. Those hopes were quickly dashed though when you suddenly found a number you didn't recognize framed across your screen. A small look of annoyance flashed across your face for a split second before you finally opened the message./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"From, Unknown Number/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"To, You/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hello, is this (Y/N)?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="right"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"From, You/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="right"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"To, Unknown Number/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="right"Yeah, whose number is this though?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"From, Unknown Number/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"To, You/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aone. Thank you for the coffee./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="right"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"From, You/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="right"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"To, Tall Marshmallow/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="right"Oh?! I didn't think you'd text me!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="right"I'm so happy you did though!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You smiled pleasantly down at your phone as you remembered the taller male from a few hours prior. You hadn't thought he'd actually text you when you had handed your number to him. He had seemed so stiff about the whole situation that you couldn't help believing that maybe you had forced your number on him. That and the fact that he hadn't texted you to return his number had you feeling rather embarrassed at your actions. It was nice to know that your gesture at attempted friendship with the stern looking male didn't go to waste. You were pulled from your thoughts though when you heard a familiar ding of someone's phone. Your first instinct was to look down at your own phone, but the screen hadn't lit up in unison with the sound (not to mention your phone was on vibrate). Your next instinct was to look around and see who had the same familiar ding to their phone. You were pleasantly surprised to find the taller male you were currently texting paused by the stop a few feet from you under the cover of his umbrella; staring down at his phone with something of a perplexed expression on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aone-san, did you get a message from a pretty girl?" you spoke up laughing loudly when he jumped ever so slightly and nearly dropped his phone into the waters below./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looked over toward you, towering above you from where you sat, with a slightly surprised expression spread across his face. He hadn't been expecting to see you here, stuck out in the rain, soaked to the bone, and at the bus stop he waited at to get home. He frowned ever so slightly though when he noticed how wet you had become from the rain. It was clear as day that you hadn't thought ahead to bring an umbrella like he had himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aw, don't look at me like that. I was just poking a bit of fun," you said before faking something of a pout as you watched him finally join you under the cover of the bus stop./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You were taken aback though when he suddenly removed his jacket and handed it to you or more like threw it at you before you had the time to protest. The tiniest blush was spread across his cheeks as he finally took a seat beside you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maybe the wait with your father would be more bearable now that you had some company with you./p 


	23. Day 22: Heal

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oikawa laughed as you sniffled slightly before grabbing yet another tissue from the colorful box laying in your lap. You glared softly in exchange before pursing your lips in something of a pout./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought you said you were here to help me get better, but it feels like you just keep laughing at me…" you muttered under your breath while still sending something of a glare to the light haired captain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What are you talking about? Your health is at the forefront of my mind," he spoke up in something of a gentle manner; however, the cunning smile on his face made you think that every word out of his mouth was something of a lie. It wasn't a lie though that he had come straight out of practice and picked up some medicine, soup, and all the missed assignments from your classes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's a lie if I ever heard one," you responded while still putting on something of a childish pout. You were pretty certain that he was up to something, but you just couldn't quite put your finger on it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay, so maybe I find it a little funny that you got sick after being caught out in the rain especially after all that grief you gave me when I got sick for the same reason," he said laughing a bit when he saw how your cheeks flared with a bit of embarrassment. You had almost completely forgotten about that night he had braved a storm for you and ended up getting sick the next day. You had given him just a little bit of teasing at that time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine, laugh at me all you want then. See if I care…" you spoke up in the same pouting voice you'd been giving him since he started laughing at you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh no, did I upset the fair princess? How about I make it better then? For instance, I can make your cold go away~" Oikawa spoke while watching you with curious eyes as you slowly turned your gaze toward him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And how do you propose to do that?" you asked with something of a questioning tone. You were quickly caught off guard though when the light haired captain suddenly stood up from where he sat and loomed over you with something of a grin spread across his face. You were about to protest whatever scheme he had in mind, but your breath caught in your throat when he suddenly leaned in close to you and pressed his forehead against your own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think I heard somewhere that the best way to get rid of a cold is to give it someone else. So, how about you just give it to me?" he spoke up in something of a quiet whisper and you could feel the faint heat from his breath fan out over your lips with each word he spoke. You could feel your cheeks heat up a fair bit, but you weren't sure if it was from your racing heart or the fever that was taking home in your body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What exactly should you do in this situation?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In some small way you kind of liked the attention you were receiving from the man, but you were also positive that you weren't ready for any kind of commitment yet. It was then that you suddenly realized you had yet to give Oikawa any kind of answer as you had done for Iwaizumi. How could that have possibly slipped your mind? You parted your lips to speak, but the words never came out as the sound of your brother yelling from downstairs quickly interrupted the both of you. You swore you had never seen Oikawa move so fast in his life and that was saying quite a bit since you had seen him on the court a fair bit of times./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey sis! Another one of your boyfriends is here! Should I tell him your busy with the girlish one?!" your brother exclaimed from downstairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You could only laugh as you watched the color drain from Oikawa's face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You weren't quite sure, but you had a feeling the pretty captain had been avoiding his best friend since he showed up on your doorstep./p 


	24. Day 23: Mischief Managed

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Today was the day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Your house was empty and the smile that tugged at your lips as you pulled your large comforter from your bed into the living room was the biggest it had been since Kuro and Kenma's surprise visit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You were very excited for today because with your parents and brother out of the house all day it meant…no school for you! You weren't usually prone to skipping class, but on rare occasions you just couldn't suppress the urge to be a little 'bad'./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You even had a partner in crime today though your 'partner' had been even more apprehensive about skipping than you had, but after some convincing on your end you had managed to convince him to stoop to your delinquent ways./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The doorbell rang loudly through your house just as you shoved some popcorn into the microwave. That had to be him! Your partner in crime was finally here to eat popcorn and sit in front of the television with you all day and night!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You practically skipped to the door before you flung it open, but you quickly regretted it when the cold outside air smacked you in the face. Yeah, winter was definitely on its way. Iwaizumi cuddled further into his dark green winter coat and you shivered in your pajama pants before quickly grabbing his hand and dragging him in. He barely had time to say hello./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You sure your parents aren't going to be coming home today?" he asked as he removed his jacket and placed it onto a nearby coat hanger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, they're out of town visiting the grandparents and my older brother is at his friends for the night," you responded as you moved into the kitchen just as your microwave started signaling the end of its cycle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, what are we watching today?" he asked quietly from behind you as he watched you take the popcorn bag and gently dump into a bowl. You didn't seem to mind the idea of being alone with the male for the next few hours; however, he was more than just a bit nervous as he watched you move around the kitchen to make some drinks for the two of you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Harry Potter. All of them," you responded to him before grinning at the expression on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""All of them?" he responded in a bit of disbelief and you quickly nodded your head with a bit of enthusiasm./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yep, all of them. You're staying the night, right?" you asked with something of a sly grin as you pushed the bowl of popcorn into his arms. He barely managed to grab hold of the bowl before you collected the drinks and walked right by him while silently giggling at his dumbfounded look./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Were you flirting with him?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Why did it always seem like you favored him a little more than Oikawa?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You were giving him more hope than he knew what to do with and all he could do was wish for this not to end with him being heartbroken./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He quietly swallowed down a bit of saliva that had lodged itself in the back of his throat before he finally regained his composure and joined you in the living room. It was there that he found you huddled up in a bright blue blanket on the couch with the cups of juice sitting on the coffee table in front of you. You flashed him a brilliant smile before opening the blanket up for him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on, come on! The movies going to start!" you stated excitedly as you used your eyes to tell him to take the spot beside you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Under the blanket…with you?" he asked with something of a red hint to his cheeks though he tried to hide them from you by leaning forward and setting the popcorn down beside the drinks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You blinked a bit before letting out a quiet laugh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course!"/p 


End file.
